God of Devils
by MeltingSilver
Summary: Nemesis' life story (or at least how I interpret it) told through his eyes. Horror for his actions, Angst for what's behind his actions. Chapter 5 up.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hmm…this is how I interpreted Nemesis' life story. It's probably immensely out of character, and you probably don't share my opinions on him….enjoy.  
  
  
  
My name is Nemesis.  
  
I have more names than that, given to me by Gods and mortals. I prefer Nemesis; I named myself that when I finally woke up from the eternal sleep of Oblivion. It seemed fitting.  
  
Everybody hates me.  
  
I cause pain and suffering to my worshippers. I bring death to other Gods and Goddesses. Those who get in my way of my being the only God are obliterated. I own the power of the three Creeds. I have a Creature of immense strength and incredible power. I am feared by every living thing that knows my name. People consider me the devil in an omnipotent form.  
  
But the devil I am not. In fact, I have many scores to settle with the devil. We fight often.  
  
Mortals under the command of other Gods whisper my name, wondering if their God or Goddess will be the next to die. They fear slavery under me, being forced to worship without food or rest, being bombarded every waking moment of their lives by fire and lightning. Gods and Goddesses murmur my name to each other, wondering if they should come and attack me to stop my plans. They fear being destroyed, and sent to Oblivion, the Hellspace, or worse, to be trapped in my Temple. They all share one thing in common, though: hatred. For me. They want to see my Temple destroyed. They want to see my broken body, want to see my soul sent to the Oblivion.  
  
They have no idea.  
  
I am in hell.  
  
I am in hell every second I'm alive.  
  
When I was created, I was alone. There were no other Gods or Goddesses around to help teach me the ways of living. I had to learn everything by myself. It was the beginning of hell. The only ones who helped me were my Creature and the mortals who worshipped me.  
  
I had no one to talk to, to help me when I was in trouble. No allies. No friends. Nothing. Nothing but a Creature and humans.  
  
Those of you who read this, I ask you to put aside your stereotypes of me for at least these words I pen down. If you can change how you think about me, Nemesis, the One God, then you are more than what I consider simply the human's God or Goddess.  
  
I ask only this of you. Read what I have written. Think about what I have written. And do not follow my example. 


	2. Waking Up

A/N: Thus begins Nemesis' life story. If you hate what I've written, just wait for the second chapter.  
  
I remember being in the Oblivion. It was dark and cold. I hovered in midair, away from all the other unborn ones, keeping inside my shell of cold magic. I usually curled up with my knees to my chest and with one hand spread across my face. I didn't like looking around. It was ugly.  
  
I didn't have any friends in the Oblivion. The other unborns would talk to each other occasionally, send friendly little stars to visit each other. And make fun of me. I was the best amusement they could get. When an unborn left to become a God or Goddess, they would laugh. Laugh at the others, the unborns, and at me. Mostly at me.  
  
I was the youngest.  
  
Being the youngest I was the weakest. Their mocking words caused me to hide; their laughter kept me away. I never thought I would be turned into a God. I thought I was too weak. Too ugly. In reality I was better than all of them.  
  
As I hung limply in my little shell of cold, dead magic, I wondered if I could kill myself somehow. I didn't even notice the slight warmth growing under me.  
  
When the shell started to glow, I got nervous. Were the others playing a trick on me?  
  
Voices…  
  
I swore I heard voices. Crying out. Looking for help.  
  
My shell of magic exploded. I cried out and shielded my eyes; it was so bright! The unborns looked at me with wonder. The youngest and weakest of their number was becoming a God? Unthinkable!  
  
But it was true. I was finally becoming a God. I could hardly see because of the bright light, and my skin felt like it was on fire. I shot through the emptiness of space for what seemed like hours before I suddenly appeared at a beachfront.  
  
A little boy was drowning and about to be eaten by sharks. Out of instinct I pulled him from the water and dropped him on the shore.  
  
His parents grabbed him and hugged him, then turned to me. I still felt dizzy and weak, but at least my eyesight had come back. Faintly.  
  
"You saved our boy!" said the woman. "Thank you! Thank you for your mercy!" I stared. Mercy? Saving people was mercy?  
  
I felt a stirring near my right ear. I glanced over and saw something of an angel next to it. He looked to be an adult. A six inch tall adult. Two fluffy white wings, white outfit. White hair. Blue eyes. A rainbow following him wherever he flew.  
  
"Greetings!" he said cheerfully. I felt a stirring near my left ear. I looked over and there was a young woman hovering there. She was about six inches tall, too, with black feathery wings. She wore little clothing. Long black hair. Red eyes with slit pupils. A red cape of darkness following her wherever she went.  
  
"Hey," she said.  
  
"We are your conscience. Good,"  
  
"And Evil."  
  
"Yin and Yang."  
  
"Black and White." The girl tossed her hair over her shoulder. "As part of you, we'll guide you through this world."  
  
"…I…see," I stammered. This was new to me…I had a conscience?  
  
"Our people want to worship you," said the woman mortal on the ground. "Please, come with us to our village."  
  
Black, the devil conscience, snorted. White glared.  
  
"You should follow them. This is how you gain followers. Which means belief."  
  
"Ya, I know that, cutie." Black sat down on my shoulder and looked up at me. "Do what you want. I mean, belief is good. But…" she sighed. "Villagers are so useless. I mean, they die! Of age! What kind of thing does THAT?"  
  
"A mortal," snapped White, obviously pissed.  
  
"Are you coming?" asked one of the mortals, who had run ahead. I took off after them, sending both Black and White flying off my shoulders with a string of curses coming from each.  
  
When I arrived at a small clearing where villagers were dancing around a stone that looked like a tiger's head, I heard a mortal's voice say, "Your arrival was foretold! The prophecy has come true! Now we can finish the temple!" I blinked. Prophecy? Geeze. I just come into existence and I'm already learning new vocabulary.  
  
Quickly I moved over to where there was a half-built structure. Obviously, the Temple.  
  
"Hey! It's not finished!!" Black yelled right next to my ear.  
  
"Don't do that again." I flicked her off my shoulder with one finger. White gave me a look.  
  
"…May I show you how to help them?"  
  
"Yeah…go ahead." White cleared his throat.  
  
"You pick up wood from the village store," he guided my hand over to the village store and I started to pick up some wood, "and drop it off next to the building site." I did so. The people cheered and started to build.  
  
"Yahoo!" said Black. "When this is finished, it will be our main source of power!" She giggled a little. I raised one eyebrow.  
  
"A bit happy, are we?" She sprawled on her back across my shoulder, tickling my face with her wings. And smiled. I liked that smile. It was a lazy smile, one of complete and utter satisfaction, of total evil and defiance.  
  
"Ahem." I turned to see White peering at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not nice to flirt with your own conscience."  
  
"!!!!!!!!" I whacked White into the sky. "I am NOT flirting with my conscience!!! I'm a God!!" White flew back to where I was, looking dizzy, and perched unevenly on my other shoulder. Black snickered and flew behind him.  
  
"Whatever you say…," White mumbled as Black wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Now, now," she purred, "if anybody's going to flirt with me, it's going to be you." White went a dark red color, and Black howled with laughter and let him go.  
  
"Don't do that again," I said to her, smirking. Black landed in my hair.  
  
Suddenly, there was a powerful feeling in my chest. I turned to see that my temple had been completed. It was a sort of brown-gray in color, roundish, like a cone on top of a cylinder. Spires came out of it and lay flat on the ground. A small pen surrounded the entrance to the Temple.  
  
"At last. The people have finished our temple," said White.  
  
"Let's go in!" Black suggested. I vanished into my Temple.  
  
Inside, it was amazing. The fragile mortal Villagers had created this gorgeous, glass stained interior!  
  
"Incredible!" White said, whirling around. "The tribe built all this!" He looked at me, smiling madly. "And to think! It's a monument to you as a God!"  
  
"And us as your conscience," Black added.  
  
"The workmanship is amazing!"  
  
"And what a symbol of overwhelming evil!"  
  
"No it isn't!" White started talking about the various doors and maps and scrolls, but I wasn't listening. I agreed with Black. This did seem like a symbol of overwhelming evil. The floor was dark, the lamps could burn red flames….  
  
I left the Temple and stretched out my arms. Black and White chased out after me.  
  
"Ok! So. Now that our Temple's built, let's explore. I'm dying to see what's on some of these signposts," White said.  
  
"No, there's so much we gotta do! I say we hunt out the Gold Story Scrolls." Black whipped ahead and flew to a floating gold scroll in front of some gates. "A Gold Story Scroll looks like this. We'll need these if we want to progress through this world." White landed on my shoulder and leaned against my neck.  
  
"It's up to you, leader. You can read the scroll or you can explore." Then both Black and White vanished. I looked around for a little while, but couldn't see anything. Amazing what your conscience can do. 


	3. Beginning Sin

A/N: Now our starfront God starts showing his dark side. I think this chapter should be better and longer than the last two…  
  
When our star God picks his Creature, think of whichever one you had when you met the Creature Guide.  
  
  
  
I watched my villagers work. I would occasionally pick one up and set him or her down in a field, or near the shore, or next to someone of the opposite gender. Expanding population. Woohoo.  
  
I floated backwards for awhile, not really aware of anything except my diligently working villagers. When White suddenly appeared with a wild, "OOOH! Look! A silver reward scroll!", I slammed into my Temple.  
  
"@$#@%&@#%@(%@$*!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Silver reward scrolls aren't as important as the gold ones, but – Wow. That's some language you know, boss." I rubbed the back of my head and looked at my conscience, pissed.  
  
"Space isn't exactly the most friendly area," I grumbled. I wandered over to the Silver Reward Scroll and was promptly grabbed by White and pushed near a rock pillar with a stone on top of it.  
  
"Ok!" Black said. "Let's get our projectile skills up to scratch!"  
  
"And what do you suggest? I presume it involves killing…," White said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, no, not at all! I was going to suggest we…er…um…" Black trailed off. White snickered.  
  
"I know! Let's see if you can knock this rock off the pillar. It's a test of our Godly powers."  
  
A test of OUR godly powers? I thought dryly.  
  
"And nobody gets hurt!"  
  
"How nice." Black looked thoroughly unhappy. "And I suppose we use this everlasting pile of rocks."  
  
"Hm. Handy, that." White proceeded to show me how to throw a rock. I missed the first time. A villager standing nearby laughed.  
  
"Hah! I saw that! You were off by miles!" I bristled and got my first really evil thought.  
  
A villager dares to contradict ME?!! I picked him up and hurled him at the stone on top of the pillar as hard as I could. He slammed into the rock with a screech, and the stone fell off the pillar.  
  
I blinked. White looked horrified. Black cheered.  
  
"Lookie! You knocked it right off!" White shook his head and glared at me.  
  
"That was evil."  
  
"DUUUUUHHHHH," Black roared. White rubbed his ear.  
  
"Ooh! We've been given a chest! I wonder what's in it?" I opened the chest, expecting something wonderful and magical and hopefully powerful.  
  
There was a beach ball sitting there.  
  
"…"  
  
"A toy ball!" I looked at White. "…It's a little unusual, I suppose…"  
  
It was kind of strange, watching that villager hit the rock and splatter. I floated over to where he'd landed and looked at him. His back was broken and there was blood everywhere. As sickening as it looked, a little smile grew on my face.  
  
It had been wholly satisfying.  
  
There was more to do. The villagers had flags up on their village store, begging for food. I wondered if those farmer disciples I had made were doing anything useful. I made a few more and headed for the Gold Story Scroll.  
  
A woman came out. A mortal.  
  
"Greetings, Holy One. You've activated a Gold Story Scroll. My name is Sable. I am a trainer of Creatures."  
  
Creatures? I wondered.  
  
"I challenge you to open these gates."  
  
"Easy." I reached out and grabbed the bar and tried to rip it off. When that failed, I just went over the gates, chuckling at how easy that was.  
  
I slammed into something invisible and painful. I chain swore again, and Sable looked at me.  
  
"…Every God has a Creature. They can grow tall as a mountain, and perform miracles. You must find the three Gate Stones and place them on this platform." She pointed to a platform not far away. "The villagers were dancing around one when you arrived."  
  
So that's what the Tiger head had been.  
  
"When you retrieve the first Gate Stone, I will tell you of the other two." I shrugged and took off. Fetching that first Gate Stone was easy. I brought it back and set it down with no trouble.  
  
"Good. Now, try looking for a Gold Story Scroll in the village."  
  
I quickly found it, over a farm on the outskirts of the town. I moved down, and a woman came out. She looked depressed.  
  
"Oh Holy One…I kneel before you." She did, then stood up. "My brother, suffering a fever, has left his sick bed and become lost." She started crying then, tears pouring down her face. I drew away a bit, not wanting to be caught in her sadness. I felt no sympathy. "He's so weak, I'm afraid he'll die!" She began to wander around in front of her house, sniffling every so often.  
  
"Hey! I got a plan." Black grinned maliciously, having just appeared. "Why don't we trash the house? We can get the Gate Stone that way!"  
  
"I heartily object!" said White, horrified. "That's just malicious!" Black sighed.  
  
"That's kind of the whole point." White ignored her and pointed into a pass.  
  
"The lost brother is in some trees through the pass." I moved through the pass and quickly found the sick man, lying near some mushrooms.  
  
"Bah! I say we should have trashed the house. It'd be easier that way."  
  
"We can get the Gate Stone by simply returning the man to his sister!"  
  
"Hurting the mortals is easier."  
  
"Bringing him back is more righteous!" I picked up the man and looked at him closely in my hand. Black glared at me.  
  
"Oh, so you're taking the goodie-goodie path, hm?!"  
  
"Excellent!"  
  
"Shut up, you white-rainbow cream puff!"  
  
"You shut up!"  
  
"Hah! Can't even think up your own insults!"  
  
"Keep your tongue in line! I'd hate to ruin my outfit if it flew out!"  
  
"At least I can make up worth insults!"  
  
"At least I can keep MY mortals alive long enough to get some belief out of them!" The two quarreled loudly on my right shoulder, stopping only when I got the woman's house. I held her brother between two of my fingers, just out of her reach. She flung herself down on the ground and started worshipping me.  
  
"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!"  
  
I laughed quietly. She looked up. Black and White looked at me.  
  
"Whoever said I was going to give him to you…?" The woman's eyes opened wide.  
  
"My brother…!!! Please! Set him down!" I laughed louder this time and waved the man around above her. She jumped and tried to catch him, but missed when I pulled him above her even higher.  
  
"Aw, what's the matter? Miss your poor brother?" I sneered. "Why couldn't you just have gone and found him yourself? It wasn't that long of a walk!" I pulled the man into my hand and squeezed. He cried out. His sister screamed.  
  
"Please!!! Put him down! I beg of you!!" She was crying again, sobbing, pleading with me. I laughed again and floated a little ways away. I considered for a moment, then hurled the sick man at the mountain.  
  
He hit the rock wall with a sickening impact. He jerked and screamed when he first hit the wall, and kept on screaming as he tumbled down the mountain. He stopped screaming at last when he skidded on the earthen ground. His sister was mortified when I dropped his broken body in front of her.  
  
"Oh, my poor brother!!!" she screamed. She scooped up his corpse and wept openly. I hovered there and waited for her to give me the Gate Stone. When she didn't, I picked up a nearby rock and smashed her house in with it. She looked up.  
  
"My house!!!" The Gate Stone appeared outside. "Here! You've got the Gate Stone. Now leave me in peace!" I picked up the Gate Stone and laughed to myself.  
  
The entire time, Black and White had been watching. Now Black broke out of her frozen state with cheers and kisses. White continued to stay perfectly still on my shoulder for a few more seconds, then just vanished.  
  
"Oh, that was so EVIL!!!" Black howled. "I LOVED it!!! All the taunting and the teasing and the blood and pain and…." Her eyes were glowing, and she kissed me again. "You are WONDERFUL." I laughed as she flew around in circles. I deposited the head of a monkey Gate Stone on top of the Tiger one. Sable came out again.  
  
"Good. You have two of the Gate Stones. But the third could be a problem."  
  
I wondered if it could be fixed by slamming her into the gates.  
  
"The villagers say the third one was destroyed aeons ago. All is not lost, though. You should see the village sculptor. He can carve a new one for you." I sighed. How can a villager carve something for a God?  
  
Well, they can worship me, for one…  
  
I talked to the village sculptor. He sent me into a ravine to find a special stone. Black pointed it out to me, and I took it back. While I waited for him to finish carving, I threw cows repeatedly into villagers.  
  
"It's finished! It's ready to be placed with the others on the pedestal." I picked up the cow head and set it on top of the monkey head. Sable appeared again.  
  
"The Gate Stones are together. Pass through and claim your Creature." The huge gates opened as the three stone heads disappeared into the pedestal, and I went into uncharted lands.  
  
They were beautiful: a beach, many wild animals, trees, mountains, and finally into a pretty little glade with trees, shallow and misty water, and three tiny animals that looked to be the size of a mortal and a half. Black stared. I stared. White stared at me with incredible contempt for five minutes, then turned to the Creatures.  
  
"Look at them. Just look at them! They are miraculous Creatures, indeed."  
  
Huh?  
  
"Maybe so. But not quite as big as they could be."  
  
A cow, and monkey, and a tiger. All cute looking. All short. And not one looking evil.  
  
"Not yet, maybe. But they can become the most powerful Creatures in the world." Black made a backflip in midair.  
  
"Now that I'd like to see! We must have one. But which one?"  
  
"Any! They're all special." Black and White floated away to argue some more while I was left staring at these pathetic excuses for Creatures.  
  
"…..Sable?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't you have anything…in a wider selection?" Sable sighed and waved an arm carelessly.  
  
"Well, I do have this one Creature that's been a real strange one…I keep him over there." I turned to where she pointed and saw a Creature, the same size as the other three, but cowering behind some trees in the darkness. I cocked my head and flew over to it.  
  
"I'll take this one." Sable raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really? It's incredibly shy."  
  
"I can take the shyness out of it." Sable nodded, then clapped. Black and White flew down.  
  
"We've chosen a Creature!"  
  
Who's 'we'? 


	4. Training Evil

A/N: This should be interesting. Once again, recall your favorite Creature Guide, and use that Creature as Nemesis' Creature in this story.  
  
Anything inside /…/ would be the Creature speaking telepathically.  
  
  
  
I brought my Creature back to my Temple, into the pen in front of the entrance. He lay down and went to sleep. Both Black and White adored it. They thought it was immensely cute. I watched him sleep until Sable came up.  
  
"This is your Creature's new home." My Creature woke up, looked around, and gave a frightened call. "He's not comfortable in his new home yet. In fact, he's a little frightened." I looked at Sable. "You can stroke him to reassure him."  
  
I went up to my creature and gently rubbed his stomach. He sounded very comforted when I did that. Cute, too. So I rubbed him more. Sable clapped.  
  
"See? He liked that. I'll leave you two alone for a little while." She ran into the Temple. My Creature proceeded to lick my hand.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" said both Black and White at the same time. I winced, and petted my Creature a little more.  
  
Sable came back out.  
  
"Your Creature is getting hungry." My Creature rubbed his stomach and whined. "I suggest you find him something to eat. Be careful, though. Some things are better for him than others." I looked around for something for my Creature to eat.  
  
"Pork chops! He'd love 'em!" Black suggested.  
  
"Why not bring him some grain from the village store?" White suggested.  
  
I picked up a villager and fed that to my Creature. My Creature gave me a smile and licked his lips. Sable left again.  
  
I got bored while she was gone. My Creature wandered around and kicked the toy ball I'd received earlier into the temple. Sable came back about five minutes later.  
  
"Your Creature already has his own personality." My Creature batted the air playfully. I grimaced. "But you can alter and shape it by – hey! What's going on?!" My Creature had walked over to and picked up Sable. He walked to the entrance to his pen and flung her out. "Aiieee!!"  
  
Sable picked herself up and looked pissed. Black laughed. White flew around worriedly.  
  
"Punish your Creature to stop him doing things like that!" I looked at my Creature. That had looked good on him, being evil. I stroked him gently. Sable fumed.  
  
"Oh, so you want to encourage him to do that. Well, I'll be back later." She stormed into the Temple. I laughed.  
  
As I did so, my Creature picked up a rock and flung it into the Temple.  
  
"Gah!" I swore at my Creature and slapped him repeatedly. He whimpered.  
  
/I won't do it again…/  
  
I almost fell out of the air.  
  
"You can….speak?"  
  
/I'm telepathic…sniff….please don't hurt me again!/  
  
"Just don't harm my Temple or my villager's buildings." Black grinned maniacally. White landed on my Creature's shoulder and petted down the wound.  
  
Sable came back out.  
  
"It's time to take him for a walk. This is the Leash of Learning." She showed me a rope leash. I attached it to my Creature's neck and made him walk to a nearby tree.  
  
"Good! Now, get him to pick up that cow over there." I made him do so. "Good! You see, the leash is very useful. I didn't tell you that you can attach the leash to objects. Try leashing him to this tree." I did that, too. "Excellent! There are two other leashes for you here." She pointed me to my Creature's pen.  
  
"This is the Leash of Aggression. It makes your Creature angry." I moved to the next leash, a fluffy rainbow one. "This is the Leash of Compassion. It makes your Creature behave nicely." I didn't get a look at the Leash of Aggression before I was whisked back to Sable. "Congratulations. You now know as much about Creatures as I do." With that, she walked off.  
  
"Wait!" I called. "Is that really all?" She didn't hear me. I swore and flung a tree in her direction. It sailed over her head and knocked over a few villagers who were chilling out near the village store. I laughed, then turned back to my Creature, who was kicking the toy ball around more. Now I could look at the Leash of Aggression.  
  
It was silver-black, with spikes on both the inside and the outside. I picked it up and looked it over. As I turned it to the narrow edge, I accidentally cut myself. Those were sharp edges. I turned and looked at my Creature.  
  
I couldn't possibly put this on him…it would hurt him too much.  
  
/Master?/  
  
"What?"  
  
/I'm hungry./  
  
"Go eat a villager."  
  
/…but isn't that wrong?/ I slapped him again, knocking his feet out from under him.  
  
"No! It's the only thing to eat. That and any animals you find. Those are the only things you can eat. If you're desperate, eat grain."  
  
/Y-yes, Master…/ I hit him again.  
  
"And don't be so damn shy!" White whirled at me.  
  
"Don't be so mean to him!" he shouted. "He's an innocent, new Creature! And he's shy, you can't hurt him because of it!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" I snarled in response. White seethed, then flew off. Black hung onto the long lock of hair that hung down on the left side of my face.  
  
"It's just fine to do this," she purred. "Being evil is the right way to do everything." I petted her feathery wings, then turned to the ocean. There was a Silver Reward Scroll hovering there. I raised an eyebrow and moved over there.  
  
"What's all the fuss?" Black asked, looking at the five men in the water.  
  
"A freak wave has just struck! My husband and four others were swept out to sea!"  
  
"….Uh, let's see. Who's tall enough to wade them out?" Both Black and White looked at me.  
  
"….what?"  
  
"Don't muck around. Get your Creature in there to wade them out!" I sighed and snapped my Creature over. He was in the leash of Aggression.  
  
"Pick up the people and eat them," I said to him. He looked a bit mortified, but went and did it. Black grinned.  
  
"I like it, Boss. One less human to deal with." I laughed. White sighed.  
  
"You ate them! I can't believe it!" The woman turned to face me, incredibly angry. "We won't forget this. We'll never forget it." She started to run off.  
  
"Creature."  
  
/Yes, Master?/ I handed him the woman.  
  
"Eat her, too." My Creature popped her in his mouth. I smiled. "Still hungry?"  
  
/No, Master./ My Creature stumbled off to the Creature pen for sleep. I grinned.  
  
A strange something appeared near the beach.  
  
"Cool! A Miracle dispenser!" Black said. "These things give off one-shot Miracles."  
  
"What's a Miracle?" I asked. Black laughed.  
  
"You honestly don't know? It's magic. You cast them on random stuff. Like your Creature, or your villagers."  
  
"What does this do?"  
  
"Makes your Creature angry."  
  
"Oh." I looked at it, then wandered out across the land. There was another Silver Reward Scroll above a half-finished circle of stones playing notes.  
  
"Hey man! Neat stone circle, huh?" said a strange looking man who ran out of a nearby tent. "It's a bummer some of the stones are missing. They have to play a scale."  
  
"I think we should help find these singing stones!" White said.  
  
"What? Help this deluded sack of burnt out neurons?!" Black responded. I stared.  
  
"……….." I watched the man wander around. Why can't he do this himself? Is he really that helpless? I sent him flying into the ocean with swing. Black cackled and White looked mortified, as usual.  
  
"Can't you do something nice, just once?"  
  
"Well….maybe." White turned his back on me.  
  
"Honestly. What made you so cold?"  
  
"You have no idea," I murmured softly. I could remember all the things that had happened to me, back in the Oblivion…in Space…  
  
I went back to my Temple and slapped my Creature silly for no reason. He roared in response. I smiled.  
  
"Good Creature."  
  
/I must be….evil./ I petted him.  
  
"Yes. You must be evil." 


	5. Banishment

A/N: Let's meet some new Gods.  
  
  
  
I wandered aimlessly, completing random Silver Reward Scrolls, almost always in the most evil way possible. Destroying a ship, killing random people, slaughtering animals for my Creature or for the people. Black had a field day every day. White was in terror constantly.  
  
I met up with a much smaller village than my own after a while, and peered into it. They didn't believe in me. I realized this when I didn't see my symbol hovering over their Village Center.  
  
I had recently completed a challenge in which some weird psycho in a hood had been entrancing kids and locking them up in an old mine. I had received a Lightning Bolt Miracle when I had my Creature eat the man instead of freeing the children (much to Black's delight). I dragged my Creature over to the village and tied him in there.  
  
"Learn something."  
  
/Yes, Master./ He waited diligently for me to do something. I went and got a Lightning Bolt One-shot from the dispenser and unleashed pure havoc on the village.  
  
People screamed and fled the range of the lightning bolts. Those who were unfortunate enough to be hit by a bolt burst into flames and ran around screaming and lit other houses, fields, and people on fire. I laughed, my Creature learned, White beat at me to put the fires out, and Black rushed around yelling, "HE'S COMING YOUR WAY!!! WOAH, LOOK! HE'S LIGHTING YOUR HOUSE ON FIRE!"  
  
Eventually, my Creature had learned the Lightning Bolt Miracle and the village was mine. Dark clouds hovered in the sky. Rain fell on occasion. I was pleased with myself. This land was mine.  
  
The sky was turning red. I didn't mind. My Temple was turning red. The spires had moved to point straight up, and were sharp at the ends. My Temple grew spikes. I loved it. Inside, it was a world of red.  
  
At night, the moon would rise, a pinkish shade. The sky wasn't blood red; it was oddly colored. Sort of black-blue with whites and grays around. The sun bit through the clouds menacingly, warning my villagers that I was God, and that they must obey me.  
  
Village expansion did not come easily. There weren't many trees left, and I had only found one wood one-shot Miracle. However, my people were becoming excellent providers, so I didn't often have to help them build anything.  
  
Black was euphoric. White was horrified. My Creature was learning. Slowly, but he was learning. And I?  
  
I was scared.  
  
Sure, I loved the torture and the blood and the red. But I was scared. Lately, it felt like my power had been weakening. There was someone else coming. Nearer and nearer. Closer and closer. Those few nights I slept I didn't sleep at all; I curled up in my bed and tried to control my fears. I was young then, too young to know much of anything. I didn't know half of what I know now.  
  
It was a lovely red-gold morning when it all ended. I was dozing on the floor. I had slid down the wall next to my window the night before because I had been a little sleepy, and now I was waking up on the floor.  
  
I pulled myself up and hung limply halfway out the window. Black sat in my hair, and White hovered nearby. He wasn't so pissed now that I wasn't committing random acts of senseless violence every two minutes.  
  
"You seem unhappy, Leader. Is there something wrong?" White landed on my shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. There's definitely something wrong with you, Boss. Spill the beans. What's up?" Black stopped playing with my hair and looked down at me. I sighed and shut my eyes.  
  
"…It feels like there's someone else around."  
  
"Uh….someone else? What's that mean?" White glared at Black.  
  
"It means he feels another God! This isn't good. Well, maybe it is, but we never know." He flew around in circles. Black caught one of his wings and dropped him back on my shoulder.  
  
"Calm down, Angel-boy. There's nothing OUR Boss can't handle!" She grinned. I did not.  
  
My Creature, who had been chasing sheep around, suddenly stopped. He lifted his nose to the air and sniffed. I raised my own head to watch him.  
  
"Something up?"  
  
/I smell something unfamiliar./ He growled.  
  
There was a thunderous footstep. My Creature stumbled back. From around a mountain emerged a huge Creature, a sparkling Tiger. Muscles well shaped. Very dangerous looking, despite the sparkly glow surrounding it. I stared. Then, a glowing shape appeared behind the Creature and flew right up to where I was. It started to take the form of a human – no, of a God. I stared. My breath was coming in gasps. Black and White had long since vanished.  
  
I recognized this God. She had been one of the unborns who teased me the most. I pulled myself upright. She looked very pretty, but I was scared. She looked at me, sneering. Then she realized who I was. The sneer vanished, and she looked surprised. Very surprised.  
  
"YOU became a GOD?!" She started laughing. "Kitty! Look! This stupid bastard is actually a GOD!!!!" She howled with laughter. Her Creature made a laughing noise, then kicked my Creature into a mountain and proceeded down to my village. I flew from my Temple and right up to the Goddess, who's name was Kithran.  
  
"Get your Creature out of my village!" I snarled. She sneered again.  
  
"Why should I? How did YOU get to be a God? Must have been a fluke." She glanced offhandedly at her Creature, which was wowing my village. "Anyway, I learned there was an evil God here, and I came to destroy you and take over your island." Before I could say anything, she slapped me as hard as she could. My face snapped to the side and stung. She laughed and headed for my village.  
  
I followed. Her Creature was already impressing my main village, and Kithran was headed for my other village, my smaller one. I chased her down. I would have sent my Creature in to attack hers, but mine was so small!  
  
Kithran and Kitty, her creature, began rebuilding my tiny villages, filling the village stores, healing my people, making them feel loved. It was not something I was good at doing. I chased Kithran down and tackled in her in midair. She yelped, and we tumbled over and over in the air, heading for the ground. Two omnipotent forces fighting in midair shows only as two glowing lights to mortal eyes, so it was kind of a strange sight. We slammed into the ground.  
  
Unfortunately, I was on the bottom. My spine splintered. We'd landed on solid rock. Kithran realized her advantage when I cried out. She punched me, kicked me, broke my ribs, left me a battered and bloody mess.  
  
Even Gods can end up that way.  
  
She went back to impressing my smaller village. I got to my front and staggered into the air. My Creature was being kicked around like a soccer ball by Kitty. I saw the swirling Vortex Kithran had come through and instantly thought one word: Escape.  
  
Kithran snapped the Vortex shut just as I got there. I hovered a few feet above the ground, wondering what she was going to do to me as soon as she was done taking down my villages and my Creature.  
  
I have to escape…I have to get out…I can't let her kill me…  
  
I hit the ground on my chest, sending my already shattered ribs into disarray. My face was bleeding badly. I was in incredible pain, and my power levels were dying quickly. I didn't WANT to die. I had just gotten here. Sure, I had been evil, but I didn't deserve this! I was still young! I hadn't had a chance to live yet!  
  
Somebody…let me live…help me…!!!  
  
I felt a stirring. A pulling force, near my Temple. I managed to pull myself up off the ground. As I did so, I noticed the blood staining the ground where I had been. I swore a line at Kithran's immortal soul and flew, low on the ground, over to where I felt the pulling.  
  
A Vortex. Trees, grass, dirt, even some cows and villagers were flying through. It was tiny, but it was there. I flew back, seized my Creature's rope leash, grabbed my conscience, and flung myself through. I was followed by Kithran's angry screeches and Kitty's unknowing roars. 


End file.
